Ebeie.mp3
Thursday I had just started a new survival world on Minecraft. I spawned in a forest biome, not a bad biome, but hard to build houses in. I collected about 64 oak logs. I turned 48 of them into planks, but kept the other 16 for corners to my house. I quickly built it, because i needed to find sheep to make a bed. I had only found 1 before the sunset. I ran back to my house and waited. I heard creepers and zombies, spiders and skeletons.. and a new sound. It was like a quiet series of beeps with static in the background. It about only 5 seconds, but then it stopped. I didn't have windows or a door, so i couldn't see outside, and I didn't feel like risking it. I waited til morning, and got out of my house. I decided to collect 2 more wool, make a bed, finish my house, and leave. That sound freaked me out. I don't know why, though. The odd thing? there were no mobs. Nothing. No creepers or spiders wandering, no cows or pigs. NOTHING. I could hear that sound coming from somewhere nearby. I decided to leave right then. Friday I had forgot all about the oddities that occurred in my Minecraft world, until I got home. I had joined back into the survival world. The sound was much louder than before, and the only mobs I could see were zombies with various helmets. I started to walk around to see what else was strange in the world. I found a lake, or what was supposed to be a lake. It appeared to be a chunk error. I could see down into the void. The sound was deafening now. I walked into it so see what would happen. My game crashed completely, and the sound kept playing. I tried to join again but it said this: "error909: javascript error = nullexception". I looked up the error but I couldn't find anything. I asked on the subreddit, the wiki, the fourms, everywhere, and nothing! I wrote the down error for later and left. Saturday When I woke up, I checked my computer. I tried to go on to Chrome. It said "error" in one of those pop-up windows. I checked my internet and it was completely connected. I tried some of my other games and the same thing happened. I checked Minecraft and remembered the error from yesterday. I played it and all the text in the game was replaced with "error 909". I joined the survival world and my game started to glitch out. All the sounds were replaced with the strange sound. All the grass turned into end stone, then TNT, then light grey wool. the trees had vanished, and the zombie's textures seemed to be deleted, as they had the purple and black squares. It was chaos. then all the blocks turned to air and I fell into the void, but I landed on a single block, with no texture. Then a figure approached me. It was black with green squares in a lattice over it's body. It approached me and it had a nametag reading "EBEIE". The game froze up and presented that error. "error909: javascript error = nullexception tag;ebeie class22 fail". I promptly exited the game and went onto Chrome, and it worked. I looked up "EBEIE", and got 1 result. A Mediafire link to a download of an audio file called "EBEIE". I downloaded it and it was the strange sound from the game. I had found that the audio file was longer than the game had played. It was about 4 minutes long. The static continued afted the beeps subsided and around a minute later, it played more beeps. It did this pattern for the rest of the audio track. Sunday I think the audio file broke my computer. The background is now the texture file for EBEIE's skin. All sounds on my computer play the EBEIE sound file, and Minecraft has vanished from my computer. I can't find the files anywhere. I can't even access the Minecraft website. I think I need to get a new computer. I will update you later. PASTA IS UNFINISHED Category:First Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Cliche Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted File